What a Tangled Web
by ale-cat23
Summary: When her father goes missing, Pepper takes it upon herself to find out why. However, her search leads her deep into a Maggia plot, and the claws of Mr. Fix and Whiplash, who are hellbent on finishing their job.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So, after much deliberation, I realized that there will probably not be an update on "Jealousy" this week or next, since I have no time to write due to finals. But I felt bad not giving you guys anything. So I present to you my pet project (which has this chapter and the next written). It's going to be a biggy (hopefully), and quite serious. It starts out T, but it might not stay that way. **

**DISCLAIMER: IMAA isn't mine. I mentioned my big ideas for when I take over in "Jealousy", but if you need me to repeat them, just tell me. **

~Beware the voice without a face~

The night was quiet, save for a few distant cars that drove by every now and again. Streetlights were on, creating a steady yellow glow on the sidewalks and a faint humming sound. They also distorted the shadows of the warehouses around them. A man, dressed in dark colors, walked through the shadows, his shoes hitting the sidewalk quietly.

He glanced around, noting his position. 7 blocks north east of the harbor district, 74th and 105th. Warehouses surrounded him on every side, dark and sinister. Their numbers were barely visible in the lamplight.

Finally, he found warehouse 24601- the number he was looking for. A week ago, an anonymous tip had been given to the FBI, informing them of an illegal weapons transaction happening in the warehouse. They had sent him to check the validity of this tip.

The man walked up to the side door, the employee's entrance, and pushed on it. The door opened a bit with a sharp squealing noise. These people weren't being cautious if the door could easily be opened.

There was no sound from the darkened warehouse. The man pulled a flashlight from the belt around his waist with his left hand. With his right, he felt for his holstered gun. Feeling it there, he turned the flashlight on and pushed the door open all the way.

The first thing he saw were crates, many crates, piled high and bearing a strange logo on their sides. So the tip was good- a weapons deal was going to go down here. A high-tech weapons deal-he recognized the logo from the last time. He fought the urge to immediately withdraw his weapon.

The man proceeded to walk down the aisles of the warehouse, getting an idea of just how many crates there were. A sudden sound behind him stopped him in his tracks and he whirled around, hand on the holster. The flashlight's beam swept around, but he couldn't see any movement. His hand warily on the gun, he continued on.

Near the back of the warehouse, he knelt beside a crate and pried the lid off, just so he could get a glimpse of the weapons they were dealing with. He drew in a breath when he peered inside. Empty. But why? Had the deal already gone down?

A flash of movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention and he stood up, this time whipping out the gun and pointing it in front of him. He fired 3 warning shots into the darkness then waited, senses on high alert. Nothing, no movement.

A sudden shocking pain on his back caused him to shout and collapse. The gun and flashlight fell from his hand and skidded across the floor. The flashlight flickered once, then went out, leaving him in complete darkness. Footsteps approached the man and he could see a faint glow of red and hear the crackle of electricity.

"Fancy seeing you again," a voice, distorted, rough, and strangely familiar, hissed.

The man on the floor groaned. "My employer knew they'd send you," the voice continued. "He wanted me to finish my job."

The man weakly reached for the cell phone in his pocket and pulled it out. The movement didn't escape the man above him. There was a bright flash of red light, and a severe amount of pain in his hand caused him to drop the phone with a yelp. The other man gently put his foot on it.

"P-pepper…" the prone man groaned.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about your daughter." There was a horrible splintering sound as the man crushed the phone. "You'll see her soon enough."

There was another bright flash of electric red, then everything went dark.

**A/N: Ok, there's the prologue. I have the first chapter all written and typed up, and I'll have it up soon. However, this story will take longer to update—way longer. I try to update Jealousy at least once a week, but since this story is going to be longer and more detailed, the updates will be less frequent.**

**TRIVIA GAME: Something in this chapter was stolen from "Les Misérables". First one to leave a review and tell me what it is gets a point. Bonus point if you can tell me who it refers to. (That's your hint to leave a review, by the way) **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, here is the first chapter. 6/7****ths ****of my exams are done, and I have a week until the last one. So I have some time to write.**

**Just a small request on my part…if you're going to read this, please leave a review. I mean, it's great looking at the traffic for the story and seeing 20+ hits, but it doesn't do much to tell me what you thought of this story. Was it so good you kept coming back to read it, or so bad you kept coming back to laugh at it? **

-----------------------

_~Maybe if my heart stops beating  
It won't hurt this much~  
_

_Two days later:_

The halls of the Tomorrow Academy were empty at 10:30, a sure sign that all students were in their classes. The silence of the empty halls were broken by the sharp "click, click" of stiletto heels on the floor.

A tall young woman, her height mainly due to the shoes she wore, walked purposefully and quickly down the halls. Her chestnut brown hair was pulled back into a tightly woven French braid, and her steely grey eyes glanced at the numbers on the doors she passed. In her hands, she held a sealed letter.

Her companion, walking quietly beside her but just as quick, was an older gentleman, maybe late 40's. He was clean-shaven, his neat jet black hair was starting to grey a bit at the temples, but he was still as physically fit as a young man. The man was a couple inches taller than the woman, despite her shoes.

Both were smartly dressed in formal black outfits. Her, a knee length black skirt, crisp white top, and black blazer. Him, a straight-cut black suit. Each bore a gold badge on the right side of their chest. They also had somber, serious expressions on their faces.

An older, blonde haired woman stepped out of one of the classrooms, balancing a large pile of papers as she tried to close the door behind her. The black-haired man came up beside her and closed the door. His partner stopped walking to wait for him.

"Thank you so much!" the blonde woman said gratefully

"You're very welcome." The main said with a light British accent, inclining his head. "Am I to understand that you work for this fine establishment?"

The woman nodded, a small red blush staining her cheeks. "Yes, I do. I'm the secretary."

The man grinned. "Oh, perfect. You can help us then. Could you tell me where I could find a Miss Patricia Potts?"

The secretary nodded again and began rummaging through her papers. She found the one she was looking for and pulled it out. "Miss Potts is currently in her Physics class, room 403."

"And how would I get there?"

"Keep following this hall until you get to the end of it. You'll see a stairwell there. Go up four flights. Once you exit the stairwell, turn left. Room 403 should be the third classroom on the right." She hesitated. "But I could page her for you. Wouldn't that be easier?"

The young woman stepped forward. "Thank you for the offer," she said in a voice as sharp and clipped as the rest of her. "But this is something we should and would rather do right away, in private."

-----------------------

The minutes were ticking by very slowly in Pepper's physics class. She could feel herself dozing off as Professor Kline droned on about oscillatory motion and waves. Her mind wandered, thinking of her dad. He had left 2 days ago on an assignment, leaving her alone in the house for 3 more days.

She considered maybe having a party in her empty house. Well, not a party- she wasn't popular enough to have one of those. Maybe just a get together, her and her friends. Her eyes drifted around the classroom. Sitting two desks down from her were Tony and Rhodey. Rhodey was diligently taking notes, while Tony, who looked like he was busy, was probably doodling. He never actually took notes. She'd ask them after school if they wanted to come over. Across from her were Gene and Happy, both looking bored out of their skulls (Well, Gene looked bored. Happy just looked confused). She would also ask them, just to be nice.

As her eyes went back to the board, a motion in the hall caught her attention. Two people had appeared outside the door, a man and a woman. She stifled a gasp as she realized she recognized them.

The woman was Agent Levitt, the man Agent Wilson. She had caught a glimpse of them once, during a "bring your child to work day". When she had asked her father who they were, he told her that they were two higher levels in the FBI, seasoned agents. He had also told her that, while they were the most feared agents, they were also the most pitied. The job they had was one of the worst out there.

The pair had been nicknamed "the Messengers of Death." It was a fitting name- their job was to inform families and relatives when an agent was dead. They were also used to report when an agent was MIA for more than 2 days, but in most cases that meant dead. Lesser agents, or even plain people in authority (like principals), were used for informing families of wounds or hospitalization. But if these two were sent to your door, it meant the worst had happened.

Pepper's eyes widened as the reason they were here, at her school, crashed into her like 5 dozen buses. They were FBI agents, the scariest in the agency, sent to deliver horrific news to members of an FBI family. And since no one else in her class had an FBI relative…

Her boredom was gone, replaced with numbness.

She bit her lip as the door opened and Agent Wilson came in.

"I'm truly very sorry to interrupt, sir, but could I please see Miss Potts?"

Pepper was out of her desk the moment his shiny leather shoe had stepped through the threshold. She silently closed her textbook and put her notebook on top of it. She bit the inside of her lip the entire time. She couldn't cry here, she just couldn't. Pushing her chair back in, she began to walk to the front of the class, ignoring the looks her classmates gave her. This was the second time this had happened in three months, she could handle it.

Someone grabbed her wrist as she walked by, stopping her. She turned to face Tony, who gave her an encouraging smile. She gave him and Rhodey a small one in return. Tony gently let go of her wrist, and through her numb haze, she noticed his cheeks turning a bit red.

When she reached the front of the class, Agent Wilson gently put an arm around her shoulders and led her out of the classroom. The door silently shut behind them.

-----------------------

Agent Leona Levitt was often described as being the most cold-hearted, unemotional woman in America, possibly in the entire world. But with a job like hers, how could she not be? After all, she had to tell people that cherished and loved members of their family were gone, possibly for good. An overly emotional person delivering the news would make it that much harder to take.

Her newest "victim" -thought of as such because they were about to get heart-breaking news, and she was the one they'd view as the hateful monster who delivered it- was a teenager. Leona had mentally cursed that when she'd heard it. It was bad enough to give the news to wives and young children. Young children didn't get it, didn't understand the enormity of the situation; wives mainly broke down and sobbed. Teenagers knew exactly what the news meant, how awful it was. Most times they figured it out before anything was said. And more often than not, they held her and Wilson in contempt for the rest of their lives.

Wilson brought the girl out of the classroom, holding her shoulder in a comforting, fatherly manner. Miss Potts-Patricia- already had a look of great distress on her face. Obviously, she'd already figured it out. Perfect. Fucking perfect.

Leona sighed. Time to work. "Miss Potts, there's no easy way to say this…"

Patricia's hazel eyes met her straight on. "He's gone, isn't he?" she asked, voice full of barely contained emotion.

"We aren't sure. But we failed to receive contact from him for over 48 hours. In these cases-"

Pepper gave a hiccup of sadness, her eyes watering. "You assume the worst." She choked out.

"I'm so sorry, dear."

And then the dam burst and Pepper let out an awful sob, burying her face in Agent Wilsons chest. He enveloped her in a hug as Agent Levitt moved to gently rub her back.

-----------------------

The second the door shut, there was a tension in the air of the junior physics class. Everyone had learned from last time what it meant when people in formal suits came for Pepper. It was no joking matter, so no one said a word. Well, no student. Professor Kline went on teaching, albeit hesitantly and with many pauses. No one was paying attention, though. All focus was on the classroom door.

"She looked scared. What do you think?" Rhodey whispered.

"I don't know. But it's probably not good news." Tony hissed back.

Tony crumpled a piece of paper in his hands, starting the same trick as last time. He stood up and headed towards the garbage at the front of the room. He hesitated for a second as he passed by the door. From what he could see, a younger female agent was talking to Pepper. The older male agent still had his hands on her shoulders.

He took the last three steps towards the garbage can and threw the paper out. Turning around, he paused by the window again. Professor Kline cleared his throat. "Please, professor?" Tony whispered. "She's my friend."

The professor nodded and stopped teaching. The classroom entered a state of deadly silence. Suddenly, a loud, heart-breaking sob could be heard through the walls. The entire class looked at each other, nervously biting their lips. Tony watched as Pepper buried her face in the male agent's chest and the female agent came over and began rubbing her back.

No, definitely not good news at all.

**A/N: That is chapter 1. For purposes of this story, the classroom doors actually have larger windows. Just because I can do that. **

**No one got the trivia from the last chapter. It's still available, if anyone wants to try it. **

**Anyways, I'm working on chapter 2 of this and chapter 7 of Jealousy. You should probably expect the latter sooner (much sooner)**

**Like always, please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I honestly didn't mean to take so long to update! I'm so sorry about that!**

**This chapter is more touchy-feely than action, so I'm sorry if that's not so much your cup of tea. But it had to be done for the story to progress. Anyways, read. I know that's what you want. More authors notes at the end. **

**DISCLAIMER: Today is my birthday, so if anyone got me IMAA as a present, I'd be very happy. But if that's not the case, then I don't own it. **

**-----------------------**

Tony moved away from the door after Pepper's sob and returned to his desk. The silence in the classroom broke as people began whispering theories of what Pepper had been told.

"—father, again?"

"Maybe she's being deported?"

"Stupid, she was born here."

"Maybe, maybe not. We don't—"

The whispers instantly stopped as the door opened and the second of the two agents- the female, the one only Tony had seen- walked in. "Unfortunately, Miss Potts will not be returning to class today." She announced in an emotionless voice. "Would someone please tell me where she sits?"

Tony instantly stood up and walked back to Pepper's desk. He could hear the sharp clicks of the agent's high-heeled shoes as she followed him. Tony bent down to collect Pepper's stuff, then stood back up to hand it to her. As she reached for it, he pulled it away. The woman raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" she asked.

"What was that about? Her father, again?" Tony whispered.

"Are you an acquaintance of Miss Potts?" she asked, eyebrow still raised.

"One of the best." He informed her.

The agent looked him over. "I'd suggest you call her later tonight, then."

"Why can't you tell me?"

The woman gave an exasperated sigh. "You aren't directly related to Miss Potts or any of her family." She explained. "So this information does not apply to you, and I am not allowed to tell you under agency orders. If Miss Potts decides to tell you, however, that's her call and not mine, and I can do nothing about it."

With that, she grabbed Pepper's things out of Tony's hands and left.

-----------------------

There was a numb haze in Pepper's mind, clouding up all her thoughts. She could vaguely feel Agent Levitt still gently rubbing her back; feel Wilson's comforting arms around her. But there was nothing else.

Her dad was gone. Missing, good as dead. It seemed impossible. Her dad had been one of the strongest, bravest people she had known.

She heard the bell ringing, a tiny irritation in her thoughts. She dismissed it easily, same as she dismissed the fact that Wilson was now guiding her through the halls of the school. She was too lost on her own thoughts.

She was led outside, where it was warm and sunny out. It just seemed too ironic for her. A day like this should be spent eating ice cream with family, not mourning the fact that you were probably never going to see them again. Yet, here she was.

A black sedan was parked by the school, the only car parked on the block. Wilson pulled some keys from his pocket, unlocking the door. He took one hand off her shoulder to open the door for her, ushering her in.

The second the car door slammed, the haze disappeared and her mind clicked into action. Pepper wasn't the type of person to let something keep her down for long, no matter how depressing. She always had to do something in a bad situation, something that would fix it. In fact, it seemed like the more shocking or traumatic something was, the quicker she got over it and got to work. It was her coping mechanism.

And it was ringing true now. Her mind was spinning, going through different plans on how to find her father. The FBI was tight-lipped. They wouldn't even tell family anything. She had learned that the last time, when her father had been injured. So if she wanted to do something, she'd have to do it herself.

Her plan began forming in her mind as the car pulled away from the school. Right now, she figured, the agents were taking her home so she could cope with the tragedy in the privacy of her own home. And that would mean they'd leave her alone. After all, who would want the bringers of death in their home? They had probably learned that it was better if they left.

So, once they were out of her house, she'd go to her dad's home office. The home office that contained her father's work computer, with all his case files on it. She could easily hack onto it, she'd done it before. From there, she could learn what his last case was, then recruit Tony and Rhodey to help her track him down. It was perfect! A small grin began to appear on her face.

"Miss Potts?" Agent Wilson's voice interrupted her scheming.

She gave him a nod of acknowledgment, turning her head so she could hide her grin. These two were perceptive- they'd figure out something was wrong if she was _smiling. _Then she'd have no chance to do anything.

"We have one more thing to discuss with you."

He sounded apprehensive. That wasn't a good thing. She gave him her full attention, meeting his eyes in the rearview mirror.

"And that is?"

"Your lodgings."

Pepper saw her eyes widen. She hadn't expected this, though she should have. They wouldn't let an underage girl stay at home alone.

Wilson took her silence as a sign to continue. "Your parent's are divorced, right? And you live primarily with your father?"

Pepper nodded slowly.

"With your father…MIA, as the case may be, we can't let you stay home alone."

Of course, just as she'd thought. "Oh, so I have to stay with one of my friends. Yeah, no problem, I can do that." She tried to keep her voice calm and cool.

Levitt cleared her throat. "Unfortunately, no."

Pepper felt her heart stop beating for a moment. She didn't like where this was going, not at all. "What? Why not?"

"Miss Potts, in all likelihood, this won't be a temporary thing. We need to give you a potentially permanent place to live."

She knew what this meant and she definitely didn't like it. She felt tears pricking in her eyes. Levitt continued, saying the words she feared. "We're sending you to live with your mother."

Her heart stopped again. No, no, no, nononononono_no. _They couldn't do this!

"When? Why am I leaving?" she asked, voice strangled.

"Today, as soon as possible."

"No, no. I need time first. You can't expect me to go directly to my mother's without having time to…digest this information." She protested. She could still salvage this plan. If she could just buy herself some time to get on the computer.

"Of course. We'll bring you home first, so you can pack and say goodbye to your house. We'll leave whenever you're ready."

The rest of the car ride passed in silence, broken only if someone shifted in their seat. Pepper sat completely still. This was becoming the worst day in her life, and she wasn't counting the day she had walked into gym class without a shirt on.

Her third awful surprise of the day was when the car pulled up in front of her house. Another car was already there, a black sedan, standard issue FBI car, just like the one she was in. Pepper watched in disbelieving horror as an agent walked out of her house carrying a computer. Her father's office computer.

"What are they doing?" she demanded, her voice rising to hysterical pitches as she left the car.

She saw Levitt and Wilson exchange a distressed look. "That computer…" Wilson began explaining, "is FBI property. With sensitive case files stored on it."

"So?" Pepper asked, incredulous.

"It can't stay here without an agent to use it."

"No, no! You can't take it!" Pepper screamed. Her entire plan, her coping mechanism, was crumbling to the ground.

Levitt put a gentle hand on her shoulder and led her towards her house, being sure to steer clear of the agents taking the computer.

"I'm afraid we have to."

Levitt urged her on into the house, closing the door behind them. Only when they were in the kitchen did she let of Pepper's shoulder. "Go and pack. We'll leave whenever you're ready." She said gently, before exiting the room.

This left Pepper all alone in the middle of the kitchen, looking a little lost and afraid. She was in her house, yes, but it all felt foreign. As if knowing her father probably would never return had changed the whole atmosphere of the house.

She looked around the kitchen. There, on the counter, was the note her father had left her, with clear instructions on what she could and couldn't do during his absence. And right beside it was the blender he had used the morning he'd left. She hadn't ever gotten around to putting it away. _And it looks like I won't have to_ she thought bitterly.

She continued to walk through the house, pausing in her father's study. The desk that had been home to the computer and perpetually cluttered with files was strangely empty and clean. As if nothing had ever existed there in the first place. She felt a fresh wave of tears, followed by a burning anger

She ran towards her own room and furiously started flinging her clothes into a giant pile. About an hour ago she had been planning to have a get together at her house. Now, she was packing up her life because her dad was gone and she was being sent to live with her mother. It was all so unfair and stupid. It had to be someone's idea of a cruel joke.

It occurred to her as she emptied the contents of her wardrobe that she had no clue what was going to happen to the house. Would the FBI sell it? Or would it just sit here, an empty shell, until she was old enough to legally own it?

She hoped it was the latter- she loved this place, messy though it was. She didn't want anyone else to live here. Besides, if she would own it one day, she could leave it as messy as she wanted.

Sometime later, her room was stripped bare of almost everything. Only furniture, posters, and a cluttered desk full of random papers remained. Everything else, all pictures, clothes, random trinkets, had been shoved into the 3 suitcases and Pepper's feet.

She left her room, lugging the suitcases behind her, and headed to the foyer of the house, where her escorts waited. Neither of them said anything as she dropped her bags on the ground and just stood there.

"Is my mother expecting me?" Pepper finally asked, dejected. Her sudden burst of anger had disappeared the second her suitcases were packed.

Levitt nodded. "She was informed of all this yesterday."

Agent Wilson stepped forward, running his fingers through his black hair. "Are you completely packed?"

"As much as I can be." She responded bitterly. "As much as possible when you're rudely uprooted from your comfy life to be sent off to live with someone you don't l--"she trailed off. "You don't know too well."

The two agents exchanged another glance with each other. "Well then, let's go."

Pepper followed the two out the door, locking it as soon as they all left. She gave the house one last sad glance before she got into the car. She hoped she'd be able to see it again someday.

-----------------------

_8 hours later---_

The final school bell had rung 3 hours ago. Pepper had left or so before that. Tony sat in Rhodey's room, wondering how much longer he should wait before he called her. The agent had said "later tonight" but he had no clue what that actually meant. He let out an impatient sigh.

Rhodey, doing homework on the bed behind him, heard the sigh and sat up. "I think it's safe to call her now."

Tony practically pounced on the phone, dialing Pepper's number almost instantly. Seconds later, he hung up, a blank expression on his face.

"Her home phone number isn't working." He told Rhodey. "It's…it's out of service."

"That's odd." Rhodey commented. "Did you try her cell?"

"Doing so." He beckoned Rhodey over, setting the phone to speaker so they could both hear. The phone rang and rang until finally, someone picked up.

"Hello?"

The voice on the other end sounded desolate, nothing like Pepper at all. He and Rhodey looked at each other, concerned.

"Pepper? Pepper, is that you?" Tony tried

He got a non-committal "mhhmm" by way of response. It sounded, call him crazy, like she was trying not to cry.

"How are you?" Rhodey asked gently. He got no response, save a small sniffle.

Tony bit his lip. He didn't like hearing a sad Pepper. It was nothing like her. "So…do you want us to come over and visit?"

"You can't." she replied, almost emotionless. "I'm not home."

"What?" Tony asked, voice rising about an octave. "Where are you?"

"I—" she stopped and they heard a sob. "I'm in Boston."

"Like—like, Massachusetts?" Rhodey asked, shock evident in his voice

"No, like Peru." She snapped. "Yes, Massachusetts."

"What are you doing there?" Tony asked, fighting to keep disbelief and shock out of his voice. They had enough of that from Rhodey.

"My mother…" she muttered. Tony looked to Rhodey for clarification.

"Her mother lives there." Rhodey explained quietly. At Tony's confused look, he added. "Her parents are divorced. If she's there, it means something bad has happened. "

"Pepper, what happened?" Tony asked. "Are you coming back?"

There was silence from the other end, until, "I'm sorry, Tony, Rhodey, but…but I don't feel like, like speaking. I'll call you later."

She hung up before the two boys could say anything else. Rhodey nervously bit his lip. "I don't think she's coming back." He said unhappily.

"She'll come back." Tony heard himself say with false confidence. "She's Pepper- she has to."

-----------------------

The house they stopped in front of a couple hours later was typical modern living- a large house, made of grey stone, with a perfectly manicured, very healthy garden in front of it. A garage, probably attached, stood out in front of the house. A driveway with a very sharp incline to it stood empty in front of it. Pepper wondered if a car would normally belong there.

"Well, we're here."

Wilson stepped out of the car and opened Pepper's door for her. Pepper moved past him to the house,

The door in front of her looked innocent enough, dark wood with a large window made of colored glass. The glass was supposed to form a pink flower, probably a tulip. Through the colored glass, she caught a small glimpse into the house, but saw nothing. Oh, sure, she could see things- a hardwood floor with a mat to wipe shoes on, a chair for guests to sit on to take their shoes off. But there were no coats hung up on the chair, no shoes strewn on the mat. There was nothing that suggested people actually lived here, it was too clean. She hadn't even entered the house, and she already hated it.

"I thought girls were supposed to like their mothers." She heard Wilson mutter behind her. Shortly after, he gasped. Levitt must have elbowed him in the gut, Pepper guessed.

"Insensitive jerk." She heard the female reply.

She brought her thoughts away from the two agents behind her, concentrating on the door in front of her. Maybe she could dodge to the left and get away from these two. The car wasn't far off, and they had left the keys in. It would be easy. However, since she had made no moves to do so, Agent Levitt reached across Pepper to ring the doorbell.

Pepper shuddered. She couldn't do anything now- she was stuck.

The door opened, and a voice cried "Patricia!"

-----------------------

**A/N: Ok, so, there you are. Things just aren't looking up for little Miss Patricia, are they? That chapter seems a little boring to me, I'm not sure about you guys though. If it is, the next chapter will contain a bit of drama, plus some new characters. Look forward to that!**

**Ergh, that update took forever and I apologize much for that. The next update won't take 2 months, I swear! And if it does, I'll do something to make up for it!**

**OK, anyways, I'm off to do birthday things! Please review!**


End file.
